More and more stringent legal directives with regard to the permissible pollutant emissions of internal combustion engines which are arranged in motor vehicles make it necessary to perform diverse measures, by which the pollutant emissions are lowered. A starting point here is to lower the pollutant emissions which are produced by the internal combustion engine. The formation of soot is greatly dependent on the preparation of the air/fuel mixture in the respective cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
Correspondingly satisfactory mixture preparation can be achieved if the fuel is metered in under very high pressure. In the case of diesel internal combustion engines, the fuel pressures are up to 2000 bar. High pressures of this type place high requirements both on the material of the injector assembly and on its construction. At the same time, great forces have to be able to be absorbed by the injector assembly.
DE 102 20 931 C1 discloses an injector for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. The injector comprises an injector body, a nozzle needle and a control device, in order to control a pressure in a control space for actuating the nozzle needle. Furthermore, the injector comprises an inflow throttle and an outflow throttle which are hydraulically connected to the control space. The inflow throttle and the outflow throttle are arranged in a throttle module which is formed as a separate component and is sealed by means of cutting edges.